The present invention relates to a process and a rolling mill for the continuous transportation, mixing, homogenization, dispersion and plastication of plastic or plasticizable materials in the shear gap of two counter-rotating temperature-controlled rolls of the type shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,309.
Trials have shown that the melt behavior of the materials to be processed varies a great deal. Accordingly, for each material when in the various states of solid, plastic or liquid, there is an optimum groove geometry, an optimum temperature and an optimum shear force effect on the material.